The Trip
by Rozuial
Summary: Updated Chapter 1 11-13-12 Sota and Kagome have a busy weekend in Fudual Japan. Kohaku is badly hurt and Inu Yasha is as stuborn as ever. See how Sota handles Fudual Japan. Love may be in the air for someone.
1. Lets go to Feudal Japan!

The Trip: Part 1

_

It was a peaceful Friday at the Higurashi shrine . Kagome has finished  
sweeping the shrine steps with Sota and now she is ready to go see Inu  
Yasha in Feudal Japan.

" Now I'm off to see Inu Yasha and the others." Sota looks a bit sad, so Kagome goes to him and asks "what wrong Sota?".

"Kagome... I... I want to come with you to Feudal Japan. I want to  
see your friends and.. and.. its the weekend."

" Oh alright Sota. Geez. You can come if you promise not to  
get in trouble there."

" Oh I promise Kagome. Really I do." He said with a big smile.

" Alright. Go pack some clothes cause were not coming back  
for a few days."

" Yippy! Yay!" Sota jumps up and down a few times and rushes off to the house to go pack.

Kagome and Sota pack for their trip and meet at the Bone-Eaters wellhouse.  
Sota climbs down a wooden ladder to the bottom. Kagome follows.

At the bottom, Kagome watches Sota as he stomps on the dirt floor. "What are you doing?" she asks.

He looks at her confused "I'm trying to figure out how you get from here (modern day Japan) to there (Feudal Japan).

" Now Sota. You have to hold my hand or you wont be able to  
go."

" Oh. But Kagome. Do I have to?" Sota said, cringing a bit at the thought at having to hold his sisters hand.

" Yes Sota or you wont be able to pass threw."

Sota nods and takes her hand. After a few seconds, a mystical light flows all around them. Then the light was dissappers as quickly as it came.

Sota looks around, puzzled. " Kagome.. Were still in the same old well."

" Oh no we're. Look down." she said as she points to the floor.

Sota looks and can see Bones. Lots of dry, old, huge bones.

He jumps and latches onto Kagome's arm. " AHH! Whats that?"

" Its ok Sota. That's from a demon Inu Yasha killed when I first  
got here to Feudal Japan."

" You mean were here?"

" Yes. Look up." Sota looks up and can see a rope ladder that was not there before. He climbs out as Kagome follows.

Once Sota is out of the well, he looks around and he instantly knows that he is not at home anymore. The shrine is gone but is replaced with lush green grass and huge trees that surround them on all sides. The wind that blows by gently smells clean and fresh.

" Wow. This place is awesome Sis."

Kagome smiles and heads towards a near by village that lays just beyond the forest. Sota takes Kagome's hand and walks with her admiring his surroundings.

Just before the village, Kagome stops and looks up at a huge but strange looking old tree.

" Sota." she said gently. "This tree is the same one at the shrine."

" It is?" he asks as he looks at the tree.

" Yes it is. And this tree is where I first meet Inu Yasha."

" Oh ya. I remember you telling me about that. Wasn't he stuck  
to the tree by a arrow threw the chest?"

" Yes and when that demon that is laying in the well came after me, I pulled out that arrow and Inu Yasha saved me."

" Awesome." he said in awe.

Just then, a voice comes from behind that sounds very familiar. " Oh its you. I thought I  
smelled you."

" Hmm.. Inu Yasha." Kagome turns around and spots the half breed up in a tree just sitting there.

" Is that..." she starts to ask.

" Oh and I see you brought your brother along too."

" Inu Yasha. Be nice for once in your life. Sota wanted to come since its the weekend. He will be spending some time with us for a few days."

Inu Yasha jumps out of the tree and lands in front of Sota.

" Well. It is good to see you again I guess." he smiles a little and pats Sota on the head.

" Umm.. Ya. Same here Inu Yasha."

Kagome smiles too. " Well now. Since that's out of the way, how about we see Kaede and the others?"

Inu Yasha looks at Kagome " Umm Kagome... The others are at Kaede's but.. umm... Something has come up since you have been gone."

" Oh? Like what?" she said a little concerned.

" Umm. You better come and see for yourself."

Inu Yasha, Sota and Kagome all walk to the village and  
go into a hut. Inside, Kagome spots an injured boy who is covered by a pile of furs. Kagome instantly knows who this boy is because Inu Yasha and her have had to fight him before.

Kohaku appers to be asleep as he lays inside he furs. Sango, Kohaku's older sister, kneels next to him as she dabs a wet cloth over his brow.

" What happened and what is he doing here, Sango." she asks.

Sango looks up at Kagome. "My brother over came the spell Naraku had over him. We removed the jewel shard from his back and now he needs to recover for a while."

" I see." she said as she stares at the sleeping boy.

Sango looks at Sota " And who did you bring with you Kagome?"

" Oh ya. Sorry. Ah. This is my little brother, Sota. He wanted to come with me this time to visit."

Sango gets up and shakes Sota's hand " I'm pleased to meet you finally. My name is Sango."

Sota shakes her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you, Sango."

Sango introduces everyone else to Sota. " And this is Miroku, Shippo and Lady Kaede." Kagome is happy to see that everyone finally gets to meet her little brother. Even tho she sometimes don't like him because he becomes so annoying to her.

" Hi everyone." He bows politely to everyone. "I'm glad my sister here let me come. I will be staying with you all for a few days since it's the weekend back home." While Sota greets everyone, he keeps looking at Kohaku.

Miroku gets up and steps outside. Sango, Shippo and Kagome  
follow, leaving Sota, Kaede and Kohaku in the hut. Sota kneels beside Kohaku as Kaede also sits next to Kohaku.

" Ye is still feeling the after effects of the jewel that was embedded in his back." Said Kaede as she puts a wet cloth on Kohaku's forehead.

" Will he recover?" asks Sota.

" Ye not know yet. Ye may recover, but then again ye may not. Naraku had a strong hold on him for awhile."

" Hmm. Well I hope he gets better."

Kaede looks at Sota " Ye don't know this child. Ye has a strong heart to be able to break the curse that was upon ye."

Sota looks at Kaede. "So he will be fine?"

Kaede nods as she soaks the cloth again.

Sota gets up and walks out and joins the others.

Kaede sighs " Ye will rest now and will recover soon. Ye will have many things to talk about." she said to Kohaku as he sleeps soundly.

Outside the hut, Sota can hear Inu Yasha is once again yelling at Kagome about something stupid like always. "I don't care! You are not going to make me.."

" Grr.. Sit Boy!" Kagome yells.

Just then the necklace hanging around Inu Yasha's neck glows and pulls hard on his neck, making him fall face first into the ground.

Miroku just watches with Sango while Shippo sits up in a tree eating  
an apple. Sota ignors his sister and walks to the tree and watches the little fox. Shippo notices that Sota is watching and comes down.

" So.. Your Kagome's little brother?"

" Ya and your Shippo?"

Shippo smiles as his tail swishes from side to side. " Yep. I'm a fox demon." He takes another bit of his apple and smiles again as he sits down next to the tree. " I never had a brother or sister, so I don't know what its like."

Sota sits down next to Shippo. " Well. How about this... While I'm here, I can be your brother. How about it?"

Shippo smiles more then ever and wraps his small arms around Sota's neck. " Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

Sota giggles a bit.

_

It starts to get dark and everyone is in the hut by the now stoked fire that is in the center of the floor. All of them just got done eating one of Kagome's Special recipes. Noodles and White rice with orange chicken and Miso.

Miroku finishes eating and sets his bowl down " Ahh. That was good Kagome."

She smiles. " I'm glad you liked it."

Miroku stretches and wraps an arm around Sango while looking at her. He leans closer to her ear and whispers " Now all I need is some fun. How about it Sango?"

Miroku starts to lean in to kiss her, but she slaps him hard across the face. " No, Miroku. I wont. I'm not that kinda girl you know, Plus there's little kids watching."

Sota gets up fast and throws his bowl down. " I'm no little kid!" and he storms out.

Kagome is a bit shocked and was about to get up, but Inu Yasha  
stops her with an assuring hand on her shoulder. " Don't worry. I'll go find out whats wrong.." and he walks out of the hut.

Outside, Inu Yasha finds Sota by a tree, crying a bit with tears in eyes.

_

Sorry, but that's the end of this fic for now. More will come  
soon. Hope you enjoyed reading this.

Please submit a review and tell me what you think ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Inu Yasha

The Trip

Chapter 2

_

Inu Yasha went outside and found Sota crying by a tree. He  
didn't know what to do. So he just sat by him looking at the stars.

Sango came out and sat next to Sota and hugged him. " its ok  
Sota. Miroku didn't mean that. And i see Inu Yasha is no help  
either." She glared at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha just got up and went back inside.

" Sota. Your sister loves you. She really does."

He sniffs a bit. " Ya i know. but shes always here and never  
at home anymore."

" Well... That's because shes helping us find the jewel shards.  
We have to find them all before a evil demon named Naraku finds them."

" Is this Naraku so evil?"

" Yes. And at one time he had a hold over my brother Kohaku."

" He controlled your brother?"

" yes. He had a jewel shard in his back that controlled him.  
Inu Yasha was able to get it out without killing him."

" I see."

Sango shivers a bit. " Its cold out here. Why don't we go back  
inside?"

Sota wiped his eyes and nodded and they both went back inside  
to sleep.

_

The next morning Sota woke up and found no one in the hut. He  
started to panic and got up fast and went outside.

He found everyone at Kaede's garden. Inu Yasha was sitting on  
the fence. Sango and Kagome were helping Kaede and Miroku was sitting  
under a tree.

Sota rubbed his eyes and went back inside the hut. Kohaku was  
still sleeping. Sota got an idea and crawled next to Kohaku and  
stared at him. " So. Your Kohaku huh. Naraku must have had a  
powerful hold over you. Hmm... I hope this Naraku don't try anything  
on me. I would give him and right and a left!"

Kohaku stirred in bed and opened his eyes. He groaned a bit at  
first cause of the pain in his back but then he noticed a young pair  
of eyes looking right into his. It scared Kohaku at first " AHH!  
Who.. Who are you?"

Sota blinked at the young boy laying there " Who? Me? I'm Sota.  
"He said happily.

Sango entered the hut fast and sat next to her brother. "  
Kohaku? OH thank god.. Your awake. " She hugged his face.

Kohaku just blushed " Um.. Miss.. Your embracing me."

Sango let go and looked at her brother " What? You mean you  
don't remember me?"

Kohaku started to laugh and hugged his sister. " I'm just  
kidding. I'm glad to see you again."

" Oh Kohaku." And she hugged him back.

Sota just sat there as everyone else was standing at the door  
watching except Inu Yasha.

" Oh he's awake i see." Said Miroku with a smile.

" Yes he is. Were glade you made it Kohaku." Said Kagome.

Sango let go and Kohaku looked at Sota and pointed at him. "  
Who's he?"

Kagome sat next to her brother and grabbed him by the head and  
hugged him hard. " This is my brother. Sota."

" Ah.. Kagome... I.. cant breath." face turning red from lack  
of air.

Kagome let go and Sota gasped for breath. Kagome smiles and so  
did Kohaku.

" Nice to meet you Sota."

Sota smiled and held out his hand " Same here Kohaku."

Kohaku shakes his hand.

Sango was happy to have her brother back. Now they can live  
happily ever after and have a normal life again.

Kagome went back outside and grabbed Inu Yasha by his ear and  
dragged him into the hut.

" Hey! Oww! What are you doing! Hey! Let go!" he said  
protesting.

" Inu Yasha. Look who's awake finally." and she points to  
Kohaku.

Inu Yasha just looked at him. " So.. Hes awake. So what."

" So! You were the one that saved him." she yelled and whacked  
the back of Inu yasha's head.

Kohaku just smiled at Inu Yasha. " Thanks Inu Yasha."

" Ya Ya. Whatever." and he turned away crossing his arms.

Kagome got a bit mad then. " Inu Yasha."

" Ya?" looking at her still with arms crossed.

" Grr.. SIT BOY!"

Inu Yasha screamed and fell flat onto his face. Kagome stormed  
out of the hut leaving Inu Yasha lay there.

Everyone filed out of the hut except Kohaku and Sota.

" So. Your Kagome's little brother. That's cool."

" Ya i guess." Sota looked sad.

Kohaku looked at Sota puzzled a bit " Is.. Something wrong?"

" Well... My sister don't hang much around me. She's always  
calling me a pest at times."

" I see. must be hard huh? i remember my sister didn't hang  
around me much sometimes also. Its because she was out hunting demons  
with our father and the other demon hunters."

Sota smiled a bit. Kohaku became more puzzled.

" Is something funny? Is it something i said?"

" No no. Its just, were the same in a way. Just that you live  
hundreds of years before me."

" Ya i guess. Tell me Sota. What is it like in your time?"

" Well... We have stores that sell Ice Cream and a whole lot  
of stuff."

" Hm? Whats.. Ice Cream?"

Sota looked at Kohaku and laughed. " Ice Cream is cold and  
tastes wonderful."

Kohaku licked his lips. " I would like to try some of this..  
Ice Cream."

Sota got an idea " Hey. maybe i can ask my sister if we can  
bring you back to my time for a while. Then i can show you  
everything."

Kohaku smiled " Ya. That sounds great."

" Just a second. I will go ask her now."

" Alright."

Sota got up and ran for his sister. " Hey sis. Can i talk to  
you for a second?"

Kagome just blinked and smiled " Ok."

They walked away from the group a bit

" Kagome. Can we bring Kohaku to our time for a bit? I want  
to show him everything."

" Sota. We cant." she said sadly and sighed. " we cant show  
them our time or our time might be changed."

Sota looked sad " oh."

" Tell you what. When we go back, You can bring a few things  
with you and show him."

Sota smiled and hugged his sister " Ok. Thanks Kagome."

Sota ran back to the hut and told Kohaku about their plans.

Inu Yasha approached Kagome who was smiling. " And what are you  
so happy about?"

She turned around " Its none of your business Inu Yasha." And  
she walks past him.

" Ah.. Kagome!" He growls a bit and heads back to the hut but  
stops outside the hut as he hears something coming from inside. He  
peeks in and sees Kohaku and Sota getting closer.

" Kohaku.. Have you.. You know.."

Kohaku just blinked. " What are you talking about?"

Sota just blushed a bit. " Hmm.. Nothing."

Inu Yasha just stood there in the doorway. " What are you two  
up to now?"

" Inu Yasha!" Sota turned around and faced Inu Yasha. "  
Nothing.. Were just talking that's all. " Sota blushed a little then looked back at Kohaku.

" Ya what he said."

" Hmm.. I don't believe you. Sota. You should be outside with  
your sister right?"

" Umm... I guess."

Sota left Kohaku and Inu Yasha and joined the others.

_

Well that's another fic in the bag. I hope you liked Chapter 2.  
Sorry its probably a bit lame. I promise you that Chapter 3 will be more  
exciting.

Oh ya. Thanks for the reviews so far.

Well Ja Mata Ne!


End file.
